Endless Months
by lovePEOPLEandCOWBOY
Summary: Trad de la fic de veiledndarkness. Résumé : Bobby part en prison pour un petit crime...


Titre : **Endless Months**

Auteur : **veiledndarkness**

**Traduction** : lovePEOPLEandCOWBOY

**OOO**

15 mois

J'écris ces mots, un goût amer dans la bouche en regardant ce chiffre.

64 semaines

Je barre les mots avec colère, des traits noirs épais salissant mon cahier.

448 jours

Je dépose mon stylo, en mordant furieusement ma lèvre, luttant pour ne pas pleurer.

Je ne peux plus respirer. 'Merde, comment je vais surmonter ça ?' J'enrage silencieusement.

Puis, la porte de ma chambre s'ouvre. Je peux entendre des pas léger derrière moi. Je me recroqueville par-dessus mon cahier, par précaution. Une douce main se pose sur la mienne.

Maman.

Ses mains se posent sur mes épaules puis sur mon dos, où elle me masse circulairement. Je me mords plus fortement. Ne voulant pas pleurer, je ne veux pas pleurer… A qui je veux faire croire ça ?

Je me retourne pour enlacer mes bras autour d'elle, pour la serrer légèrement. Elle frotte mon dos et me rassure.

« Ca va aller Jackie. 15 mois, ce n'est pas si long, tu verras, » me dit-elle.

Les larmes tombent de mon visage rougit alors que mes épaules sont secouées. Il me semble que pleure pendant une éternité puis, embarrassé, je m'éloigne d'elle.

« Ca l'est pour moi, » je murmure. Je déglutis difficilement car j'ai à l'esprit une image qui ne me quitte pas.

Elle me donne un mouchoir et hoche la tête car elle comprend. « Je sais Jackie. »

« Il sera de retour avant que tu ne t'en rende compte. »

Je pleure de nouveau.

12 mois

Je regarde le calendrier d'un air morose, chaque précieux jour marqué d'une grande croix.

52 semaines

Encore une année entière. Je feuillette le calendrier jusqu'à la fin, observant rêveusement le jour entouré. Le jour que j'attends le plus. Les autres ne sont que doute, douleur et amour.

365 jours.

Le téléphone sonne, me sortant de ma bouderie. Une deuxième sonnerie avant que maman ne décroche. J'érafle la feuille pleine d'équation en face de moi. Frustré par les questions que je ne sais pas résoudre, je gribouille partout dans les marges. La voix de maman m'appelle alors.

Je quitte le salon, prêt à courir vers le téléphone. Elle me tend le combiné avec un sourire. Elle ramasse le panier à linge près d'elle puis elle me laisse seul. Pour ça, je souris de gratitude. Je m'assois, parlant d'un ton enjoué, mon humeur s'accroît.

A la fin de la conversation, je raccroche doucement. Comme toujours, ma bonne humeur s'en va à la fin de l'appel.

Ce soir là, maman vient dans ma chambre soi-disant pour déposer du linge. Elle m'écoute feindre la joie, mon faux sourire ne la trompe pas. Elle se penche sur mon bureau, barrant le jour.

« Un de moins, » dit-elle en me souhaitant une bonne nuit.

6 mois

Je ne fais plus semblant de m'intéresser à des choses. Je ne peux plus porter de masque.

26 semaines

Je pique ma nourriture, à peine intéressé par ce qu'il y a dans mon assiette. Ca pourrait aussi bien être du carton.

Maman me gronde et elle me dit que j'ai besoin de manger. Elle me fait la leçon plus pour la forme, elle n'est pas vraiment agacée. Elle comprend, je le sais. Je débarrasse mon assiette.

182 jours.

J'ai passé la journée à faire la loque. Maman m'a donné des petites corvées. Je les fais avec le moins d'efforts possible. Je n'arrive pas à me concentrer. Je concentre toute mon énergie à la musique. Je joue de la guitare, de tristes mélodies qui sortent de mon esprit.

Le téléphone sonne moins à présent. Je me dépêche chaque fois, au cas où, mais c'est toujours quelqu'un pour une enquête téléphonique. Je raccroche le téléphone violemment, en détestant la rage qui ne quitte pas mon esprit.

Je barre un autre jour, ma main tremble. Je n'en peux plus.

3 mois.

Je regarde bêtement le pansement et mon doigt rouge qui tâche l'évier. Le sang coule, une grosse goutte oscille puis tombe de mon doigts. Je cligne des yeux car j'ai mal. Je soupire pour moi-même.

J'ai trop peur de le faire pour de vrai. J'ai seulement coupé le bout de mon petit doigt. La seule idée de le faire m'effraie. Je rigole amèrement.

12 semaines.

Je suis couché dans mon lit, en train de regarder par la fenêtre. Je ne suis pas allé à l'école de la semaine. Maman a essayé de m'engueuler, mais elle a abandonné le deuxième jour. Quand je me lève du lit, je regarde les voitures dans l'allée, puis je regarde le calendrier.

84 jours.

Jerry m'engueule, il me dit de ne plus m'apitoyer sur mon sort. Je le nie, laissant les mots s'envoler. Il me dit que je suis un égoïste. Je lui tourne le dos, mais c'est trop tard, il a vu une larme sur ma joue.

Il me serre, et me prend dans ses bras en me disant : « Ca va aller, plus que quelques jours. Sois fort pour lui. »

Je suis fatigué de pleurer. Je suis fatigué d'attendre. Je veux juste qu'il rentre.

Le dernier jour

Il a plut pendant trois jours, sans s'arrêter.

Le ciel est sombre, les nuages épais.

Je fais les cent pas dans ma chambre, je ne peux pas m'en empêcher.

Et si…si j'avais perdu mon temps ? Et si il s'en foutait que je l'ai attendu ?

La dernière heure

Je regarde obsessivement par la fenêtre du salon. La voiture de maman s'arrête dans l'allée.

Ma bouche est sèche, mes paumes moites. Je respire doucement sans m'arrêter de penser que je vais vomir.

Elle passe la porte en premier, chassant la pluie de son parapluie. Elle sourit puis me fait un signe de tête. Je traverse la pièce en trois enjambées, mon cœur cogne dans mes oreilles.

Il passe la porte, séchant la pluie sur son visage. Il lève les yeux juste au moment où mon corps entre en collision avec le sien. Il grogne.

Il passe ses doigts dans mes cheveux, ses yeux se ferment par nostalgie.

Du coin des yeux, je vois maman se diriger dans la cuisine. Elle a toujours su.

Je recule un peu pour le regarder. « Bobby, » je souffle.

Il prend mon visage entre ses deux mains puis nos lèvres se rencontrent et mes yeux se ferment. J'ai l'impression que je vais m'évanouir au fur et à mesure que son baiser s'approfondit.

Nous restons front contre front, enlacés, je tremble et je murmure son nom encore et encore. Il me serre un peu plus, me faisant taire. Nos visages se quitte et je cache le mien dans son épaule.

« Ne pars plus, plus jamais. »

**OOO**


End file.
